Dragon
}| }| }| } } | name = Dragon | hp = 1000 | exp = 700 | ratio = 0.700 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Dragons | secondarytype = | isboss = no | isarenaboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-120), Fire Wave (100-170), Great Fireball (60-140), Self-Healing (40-70) | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | maxdmg = 400 | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 110% | earthDmgMod = 20% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behaviour = Dragons are known to retarget. This often causes shooters in a team hunt to be burned or killed. A dragon will run away from attackers when its hitpoints bar is in very low yellow. | sounds = "FCHHHH"; "GROOOOAAAAAAAAR". | notes = Dragons are very slow-moving, but have a potent set of attacks. A mage or paladin can kill one without taking any damage once they master the art. | location = Thais Ancient Temple, Mount Sternum Dragon Cave, Mintwallin, deep in Fibula Dungeon, Kazordoon dragon (near Dwarf Bridge), Plains of Havoc, Elven Bane castle, Maze of Lost Souls, southern cave and dragon tower in Shadowthorn, Orc Fortress, Venore Dragon Lair, Pits of Inferno, Behemoth Quest room in Edron, Hero Cave, deep Cyclopolis, Edron Dragon Lair, Goroma, Ankrahmun Dragon Lairs, Draconia, Dragonblaze Peaks, some Ankrahmun Tombs, underground of Fenrock (on the way to Beregar), and Crystal Lakes. | strategy = All players should stand diagonal from the dragon, whenever possible, to avoid the Fire Wave. Knights: Only one knight should be present in a team hunt, as they, the blocker, must be able to move freely around the dragon and to maintain their diagonal position as the dragon takes a step (players sometimes call this "dancing with the dragon"). It is quite easy for a knight of level 40 or higher to block a dragon without using any Health Potions at all. Around level 60 a knight with good skills (70/70) can hunt dragons with little waste and possible even make profit. Remember to stand diagonal to it and always be prepared to use potions. A level 80+ knight can hunt dragons using only food and Soft Boots. Mages of level 28 or higher can kill dragons without help from other players, but you need to be very careful. They can Summon two Demon Skeletons and drink a few extra Mana Potions afterward. They should try to keep enough mana to heal, if needed. They should enter, lure the dragon out, attack it with the demon skeletons, then move to a different floor so the dragon will target the demon skeletons. It is advisable to move to a space about 3 squares diagonal and use a strike spell (Ice Strike if possible) or Icicle runes to kill the dragon faster. Heal when your hitpoints drops under 280-300. Paladins with a distance skill of 60+ and enough hitpoints to survive a fire attack are welcome additions to a team dragon hunt. Just be sure to have the Divine Healing spell ready to use, and stand where you can escape if the dragon starts to attack you. A paladin's ability to solo a dragon depends greatly on the terrain. Their melee is weaker than their area attacks, so it would be advisable to stand diagonal the Dragon but only 1 sqm away, while shooting Royal Spears or Enchanted Spears. A level 20 paladin with skills 65+ may attempt to solo a single dragon spawn. He will have to bring some mana potions. Killing a dragon at this level will only prove your strength as you will spend approximately 500 gps per dragon and the chance of dying is very high if you are not careful. It is advisable to bring some Icicles or Avalanche Runes if facing 2 or more of them. | loot = 0-105 gp, 0-3 Dragon Ham, Steel Shield, Crossbow, Dragon's Tail, 0-10 Burst Arrow, Longsword (semi-rare), Steel Helmet (semi-rare), Broadsword (semi-rare), Plate Legs (semi-rare), Green Dragon Leather (rare), Double Axe (rare), Green Dragon Scale (rare), Wand of Inferno (rare), Strong Health Potion (rare), Dragon Hammer (rare), Serpent Sword (rare), Dragon Shield (very rare), Small Diamond (very rare), Life Crystal (very rare), Dragonbone Staff (very rare). }}